Bloodlust
by Takai' Hosuto
Summary: What if Hani's martial arts skills aren't the only things deadly about him? What if... something is destined to happen a month after his 18th birthday? what if the host club members aren't who they think they are? A mystery of their heritage will unfold.


**Hey, I've never read Twilight but, I got inspired by it's vampire-ness so yeah, if it's like Twilight that would be kind of coincidental since I've never read the book.**

--

Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the cute, adorable and lovable host. He was always the 'baby' of the club but, he was the best in defending himself, with such skills in martial arts, he can be cute and at the same time deadly. But, soon, that isn't going to be the only thing deadly about him.

_Mori's POV_

"Takashi! Let's hurry home; we're having curry for dinner and lots of cake after!" The cheerful voice of the tiny junior could heard in the hallways of Ouran—as well as the squees of girls who are just melting in his cuteness.

"Mmm…" does he ever say anything other than that?

The Host Club has just closed and it was a tiring day, but you wouldn't think so if you saw how Hani-sempai was running about.

Mori was carrying Hani by his back, as usual but, there was something that bothered him, he couldn't tell what it was all he knew was that it was bothering him. It had been bothering him since Hani's 18th birthday.

Their limo arrived and they both got in.

"Takashi, I wonder what we'll do tomorrow; I hear it's a full moon! Sugoi ne? Exactly one month after my birthday!"

That statement sent shivers down Mori's spine without him even knowing.

"Takashi? You don't seem right... are you okay?"

"hai"

"You sure?"

He simply nodded.

_Something is wrong... very wrong, but, what is it?_

The ride was long and uneasy for Mori. Each second ticked inside his head, echoing endlessly as if telling him something—something about time that would make such significant difference. He tried to shrug it off. Easier thought than done.

The car stopped they arrived and got down.

"Takashi! We're here let's eat!!" Hani exclaimed in utter joy

Mori picked him up and walked inside the Haninozuka manor.

"So Takashi... what do you want to do tomorrow? Should we call up Kyou-chan and Tama-chan?"

"..."

"Ne, Takashi, your quiter today..." (_A/N: That didn't make sense... XD)_

They had a quick dinner and Hani had gobbled down all the cake you could see in there. Mori then proceeded to get home (his manor is right beside Hani's).

Hani was walking to his room when he drifted into the world of his thoughts.

_Something is wrong with Takashi… he seems so… worried, uneasy. I wonder why. And, why can't I take tomorrow off my head? It's been there since my birthday. I just can't stop thinking about it. Well then, I guess I'll find out tomorrow. _

His feet had already brought him to his room and he laid down, tightly hugging Usa-chan and drifting off to the land of his dreams.

--

_He woke up hyperventilating. He was somewhere dark, the floor was cold stone… he recognized patterns engraved on the freezing floor, he just couldn't identify where he saw them. He stood up and walked around. He could have sworn the place was freezing cold but… comfortable. He then felt something drip on him… he looked up and saw a red cloud covering a perfectly circle moon. He noticed something dripping from the cloud; he unconsciously held out his hand and let a few drops land. Each drop that touched his skin sent this weird feeling down his body, urging him to do… something. He took a deep breath when a stray drop of the red liquid landed in his mouth; it sent shivers down his spine. He was overwhelmed by a feeling of such great pleasure… he was ecstatic. The rain got harder and he continued to bathe in the dark, crimson liquid, it's once revolting scent was now an addictive aroma to him. Then, he saw a tree… that tree stood tall but, it was withering… It had great roots which then sucked in the red liquid—this greatly angered Hani and he tried to stop it. He couldn't. On the tree's wide bark was a large, bronze door with insanely familiar inscriptions on it. It slowly opened…eerie purple light seeping through and…_

--

Hani gasped for air as his eyes shot open.

_That dream again…_

He has been having that dream for four weeks. He looked at the clock…

11:59pm

He sighed as he laid down again… the clock was ticking unusually loud… he stared at it for a while.

11:59:57

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

As the clock hit 12…

--

**Sorry for the cliffhanger :D**


End file.
